This application claims the priority of provisional UK patent application no. 0000279.0 filed Jan. 8, 2000.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to devices and methods for reducing fluid pressure and velocity and enhancing fluid flow within a pipe or other flowbore. The devices and methods of the present invention have a particularly useful application in pipelines where crude oil or natural gas is flowed which contains abrasive agents.
2. Description of the Related Art
Production pipelines and conduits are used to transmit hydrocarbons, in the form of crude oil or natural gas, from a producing well to a storage facility or distribution point. One important aspect to the design for systems of these conduits is the ability of the conduits to manage fluid pressure and enhance the flow of fluid within the conduit. When hydrocarbons first leave the well and enter the conduit they are often under vary high pressure, and this pressure must be quickly and efficiently reduced.
A related problem is that the hydrocarbons, particularly natural gas, carry sand and other solids that will quickly abrade and/or clog flow reducing restrictions in the conduit. Efficient pressure reduction is necessary to preclude damage to the more vulnerable portions of the pipeline system. In addition, it is important that the pressure reduction means itself is highly resistant to abrasion and other wear damage that will be inflicted by the solids.
It would be desirable to have devices and methods that address the problems of the prior art.
Arrangements are described wherein flow enhancing restrictors are located within a fluid conduit to provide pressure and velocity reduction as well as flow enhancement. The flow enhancers may be used in combination with a conventional choke valve or as a stand-alone pressure reduction means. Alternative exemplary embodiments for flow enhancers are described. Each of the flow enhancers has a generally cylindrical base with at least one fluid passage disposed therethrough. Each of the flow enhancers also provides a dome that projects upwardly from the center of the base to assist in directing fluid flow and receiving the abrasive forces associated with the fluid. The dome, in each of the embodiments, assists in directing fluid into the fluid passages of the flow enhancer and also provides a wear surface upon which abrasives are recieved.
It is an object of this invention to provide an efficient and long-lasting method of achieving a pressure drop within a fluid conduit, particularly where highly abrasive fluids are being transmitted. It is a further object of this invention to provide a fluid flow enhancer device that is highly resistant to abrasive action.